


Wound

by kugure



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: 「Morning. When I was sleeping in the morning, Mikan suddenly bit my lips, startled me awake. It was bleeding... I'm very surprised... everyone, please be careful so you don't get injured.」Kazutaka saw that tweet and decided to do something.
Relationships: Hongou Kazutaka/Ueoka Ibuki
Kudos: 23





	Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/24Rugby_club/status/1277019377846624257?s=19) from Ibuki. 
> 
> Originally written in [my write.as profile](https://kugure.writeas.com/ibuki-was-still-trying-to-check-the-damage-on-his-lips-in-the-bathroom-when-he).

Ibuki was still trying to check the damage on his lips in the bathroom when he heard the front door being opened. The only people who had the spare key of his apartment were Natsusa, Seiichirou and Kazutaka, but since it was still pretty early, there was no way Natsusa and Seiichirou came to visit. So, it meant it was Kazutaka. 

True, he recognized the heavy steps coming closer as Kazutaka and Ibuki quickly tried to think of a way to hide his wound. But of course it didn't work, because Kazutaka was suddenly there, inside his bathroom, and raising an eyebrow at him. 

"What did you do," was the first thing that came out of his mouth. 

Ibuki pouted, but it made his lips hurt and he hissed at the pain. "Mikan bit me." 

The eyebrow raised higher.

"What did you do." 

Ibuki flailed. "I said Mikan bit me! I don't know why! Well, I probably slept on him…" he added after the glare Kazutaka gave him got harder. 

Kazutaka didn't sigh, but Ibuki knew it was a close call. The bigger guy approached him and manhandled him so he was sitting at the edge of his tub. Then Kazutaka grabbed the first aid kit from the sink before he kneeled between Ibuki's legs. 

"You really should've kept your cats out of the room when you're sleeping. You're a wild sleeper," Kazutaka said as he tended to the wound. Ibuki tried his best not to winch too much. Mikan bit him pretty hard and the bleeding had stopped, but not the pain. He tried to convey his response of, "But they would be lonely sleeping outside my room," by using his pleading eyes. Kazutaka was having none of it of course. 

Kazutaka was done putting antiseptic on his wound and he stood up to put away the kit, while Ibuki went to check his wound on the mirror again. It didn't look bad actually once the blood was all gone. It would heal in no time. 

Kazutaka was done putting away the kit and now stood behind Ibuki, trapping him by putting his hands on the sink on each of Ibuki's sides. Ibuki tried to grin—didn't work, still hurt—so instead he said, "Thanks," to Kazutaka. "And about my wild sleeping habit, maybe it will be better if I had someone to keep my limbs to myself all night by hugging me all night," he added with a wink, expecting Kazutaka to roll his eyes at him but the redhead looked thoughtful instead. 

And then, "I can do that," he said, making Ibuki's eyes go wide. 

"You what?" 

"I can sleep with you to make sure you don't abuse your pets." 

Ibuki felt all the blood rushed to his face, and true, his face looked as red as he thought in the mirror. 

"But maybe I should take you to breakfast first," Kazutaka added, still pretty much expressionless but Ibuki noticed a hint of smugness on his voice. He was so proud of making Ibuki blushed, goddammit. "Come on." Kazutaka nudged him and gave him his space back by walking away. 

Ibuki tried to control his expression first before following Kazutaka, and in the end, he settled with a smile as wide as his injured lips could manage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
